A New Beginning
by Kurtis Tres
Summary: the Halliwell sisters discover some facts about her life, and that of her ancestors, that will take them to rethink their lives, and what they knew about their family.


_1._

_-It would get easier, just don't give up my dear._

_-Why? Why this keeps happening to us? _

_-When the time is right, you will know. And then, although you'll think is unfair, you'll keep going on._

_-I love you Mom._

_-I love you my little girl._

…

Phoebe woke up crying. It wasn't the first time she dreamt with her mother, it started when she died 21 years ago, but it felt so real, she couldn't help it. She went down to the kitchen to drink water.

-You couldn't sleep neither? I though you like the heat!

-I had a dream.

She always told her sisters about her dreams, they understood the pain. Not been able to move on, because you talk to your mother every night.

-I think Prue is not back yet.

They look at each other with a sad look.

-You better try to get some sleep before your interview tomorrow

-Yea, good night Phoebs.

None of them have it easy. When her mother passed away Penny, their grandma took care of them three. But now she was gone too. Prue was the working one, and she would do anything to keep them three under the house that has been their family forever. Piper was just trying to get a job as a cook, but so far no luck. And Phoebe, after grandma died, she dropped college (not that she was doing any good at it) and moved to New York, but after a year she felt she needed to come back. She wanted to go back to school, but with things like this, she wanted to get a job soon.

She heard the door open, and carefully she went to the entrance.

-Is raining like hell – Prue said, while shaking off some water from her blouse.

-At least you are refreshed; the heat is killing Piper.

-She's up as well? It's twelve! Doesn't she have an interview tomorrow?

-She went back to sleep a minute ago.

-Sometimes I wish I can stand the heat like you, you're not even sweating, are you?

-I'm just fancy like that.

She was joking, that was the only thing they did. Prue will never forgive her for leaving them when Grams died, and now she was back without any money.

-Prue, you know I really appreciate all your doing, I promise I'm going to fi…

-Phoebe, I've been working for 12 hours, I just want to go to bed. When I want to listen to your lame excuses for running away I will let you know.

She went up the stairs without even looking back.

Phoebe closed her eyes and breath deep, suddenly she saw the three of them, laughing, a true honest laugh. She could feel they were friends, and there was someone else in there. She opened her eyes. She wasn't thinking about that, it was something that came to her; she was day dreaming, again. It didn't happened since she left San Francisco, and now, under her family roof, it happened again.

She went upstairs, and looked for a notebook she keep buried in her closet. It was a thick book, not the first one of the collection she has. She opened it by the last white page, and wrote what she daydreamt.

She felt asleep, this time she didn't dream.

2.

The bar was crowded. She didn't like it when it get so full that you can not even move, and they turned the music up so load a conversation is impossible.

-Let's go out, I prefer the heat to this crowd.

Ryan looked at her. They were at a party in a mutual friends house, and at 10 they decided to go to a bar. They started to talk, and feeling something for each other they danced together the whole night.

He followed her out of the bar. It was raining, but it didn't matter. She was walking in a provocative way, and he felt in the trap easily. They cross the road, and get in an alley, where they started to make out. The water ran through their bodies, and she got more and more excited.

-Let's go to my apartment – She said, while kissing him.

Soon they were in bed, going crazy for each other.

When she woke up Ryan was gone, and Paige was happy with it. She didn't care for conversations in the next morning. She liked to flow and feel the moment. She liked to change her mind, and not make a decision forever.

She dressed up and left for work. She just finished school, and was doing an internship in a social work agency. She liked to help people, but her job right now was more of a secretary. Sometimes she helped the counselors, but she was confident she would get hired for a real job at the end of her internship.

She would have loved to move out, and travel, but from early, when her adoptive parents died, she had to take care of herself, and work hard. After working in many different places, and manage to paid for her studies, in part thanks to her scholarships, she was now doing something she really like, and hope to live from it, so traveling was out of the question, for now.

The day went by fast, and after finishing up some reports, she went home. In her way she took a different road than usual, she liked to do that once in a while. She ended up in a church. She knew very well what this church was. This is where they found her. She hasn't been here since she was 14. She came with her adoptive parents, and they talked with the nun that found her. After that she went into a rebellious state, and never ever though about coming back. When her parents died, she forgot about it. But now there she was, 8 years later coming back to that place.

She got in, looking scared at the gargoyles in the entrance.

-I'm looking for Sister Agnes.

-I am Sister Agnes; can I help you? - The nun asked in a soft tone.

-Hi, I don't know if you remember me. My name is Paige Mathews, and you found me 22 years ago.

-God bless, Paige, it's been too long since the last time. I'm so sorry about your parents; I heard what happened. There must be many questions, I try to look for you, but you disappeared.

-Sister Agnes, I don't have any questions, why should I?

-Paige, my dear, why are you here then? Many children try to find their biological parents when the adoptive ones died, and even if you think you don't, ask yourself what brought you here.

Paige didn't say anything. She has wondered about her biological parents, but never though about looking for them. And how she got here, she wasn't looking for the place, she just happened to make the turns in this direction, but a nun wouldn't understand that.

Confused, she asked:

-What do you know about them, did you even know them? My parents always told me you found me, not that you know my biological parents.

Sister Agnes stayed quiet for a second, closed her eyes and looked up. Then she looked in Paige's eyes and touched her face.

-Dear, you were in great danger, and your parents made me promise not to say anything, to protect you.

-Protect me from what? What kind of excuse is that? – She was getting mad – they abandoned me, and you talk about them as the greatest people in the world.

-But they were, they were angels!

Paige would have laugh, but she saw Agnes's face, serious, truthful.

-Angels? – She asked – What do you mean?

-They came to me, 22 years ago, cover in white light, and ask me to protect you, to get you safe with a new family, for if someone found out about you, they would have destroyed you.

-Who would have found about me? Who were these angels? Did they give you a name?

-Halliwell, Patty Halliwell.

3.

The interview went well, she prepared a dish out of chicken, with a French wine. They liked it, and she got a good contract right away, they didn't want her to go somewhere else.

She left happy. She was finally a cook. After giving up her accounting career. This was what her grandma wanted al along, and it took her dead for Piper to realize she should do it. After taking some courses that she went through easily, she finally has made it into the industry.

She went to the supermarket to buy food to celebrate tonight with her two sisters. When she got to the car a man appeared behind her and scared her.

-Jeremy! You scared me! – She said, while she hugged and kiss him.

-Sorry, it was just a great opportunity – he said laughing.

-Well, I don't like being scare. Anyway, I got the job! – She said jumping happy.

-Great, we should celebrate then

-Not today, sorry – she said looking at his disappointed face – Phoebe just came back one week ago, and we haven't had a proper dinner the three of us, I want tonight to be that night, just sister.

-But I'm almost like family – he sad, trying to complain and be invited into the dinner tonight.

-Being 5 months with me doesn't mean you're in the family just yet, you have to keep working – she said jokingly – and please, understand my position.

-Ok, but then, tomorrow we will go for dinner, or movies or something, just the two of us, ok?

-Ok, she said, while she kissed him again.

-Call me later – he said, going back to his car.

When she arrived home, Phoebe was crying in the living room. Upon seeing Piper, she cleaned her face, and pretended to be all right.

-Hey, how was the interview? –She said with a fake smile in her face.

-No interview crap, what's wrong with you? Something happened?

-No, no, you know me, I cry for anything, and I was just watching a movie.

-Phoebe, I know you better than you think, and the TV hasn't been on for a while. What's the problem?

Phoebe, knowing that Piper knew well when things have been used, felt caught in her lie, and she started to cry again.

-Oh, no, I didn't pretend to make you cry, c'mon, if you don't want to tell me is fine.

-No, is ok, is just, that you know. Prue is doing everything she can to keep us afloat, you just got a job, I know it, and me, I'm just the runaway coming back home, with no studies, no job, and Prue hate me.

-Come on, that's not true. Prue loves you, but she's just with too many things in her head. And you are worth a lot, you will find a job, help us get on our feet, and now with my job, you can combine going to school at the same time, so you have nothing to worry about. Come on just let it all go.

Something about Piper was magnetic, and when she hug you she make your worries go away.

-And now, as you already know I have a job, I guess you know I want to celebrate it, so let's call Prue and tell her not to be late tonight.

4.

Prue was busy cataloging some new objects that just arrived to the gallery. She like her job, but all the extra hours she was putting on it was making her go crazy. But she didn't complain. She just got this job, out of the blue, when she broke up with both her old job and her boyfriend-boss, so this job was her salvation for both escape and money.

This week was being especially hard. After Phoebe came back, her nerves were all over. She love her sisters, but with Piper trying to find a job in her new career, and phoebe running away, she had to take care of everything, and now, Piper getting her job (she was sure she'll get it) and Phoebe coming back to the house, she just have to think what she will do. She likes her job, but maybe now she could take it more easily, she didn't want to be one of these persons all about the job. She can even take some photography classes, which she loved.

The phone rang

-Hello...Piper, hi. How was the interview? ...Really, that's great news!...Tonight, I don't know, I have some stuff to...I'll see what I can...ok, ok...ok, I'll be there at 7, is that ok...ok. See you later!

Her sisters convince her to go to celebrate Piper's new job (she knew she'll get it). And right before the call she was thinking on reducing job, so maybe it was a sign.

She went back to her office, finished off some papers, and decided she will be done with it all next day, it was time now she starts taking things easily.

She left the office, excited about the dinner; she really wanted to reconnect with her sisters. The door shut, and it scared her, she though maybe she left a window open and air closed it.

Anyway, she went down to her car, and decide to go by the bakery and buy some cake, she knew Piper love. She was happy, and a breeze of cold air went through the parking lot.

5.

When Prue arrived home, the house smelled really good. It reminded her of when Grams was alive, and she cooked for them.

-Hey, I'm home!

-In the kitchen - Piper sad.

-Oops, sorry, I'm setting the table – Said Phoebe. They almost jump into each other, as she was getting out of the kitchen into the dining room.

-Can I help with something – Said Prue looking at the table almost finish, and the delicious food that was in the kitchen – wow, who did you invite beside us? – She said looking at all the food prepared.

-Only us, but I don't know, I started to cook, and I couldn't stop, tonight is special.

-You think – Phoebe said pointing out of the window – Look at that moon! Is full, and blue!

-Well, as the saying, this must be the first time in ages the sisters are going to be together – Prue said looking at Phoebe and smiling.

-Ok, diner's ready, so go and sit, I'll bring the main dish.

It was past seven, and they were enjoying the first family dinner in a long time. Of course their father was not there, but that was another thing they'll have to fix later on. So far Piper was enjoying her two sisters not fighting for the first time in a long time.

-So I had barely time to put on the last spice before he came into the kitchen and tried the dish – Piper was telling them about her interview.

-You're so great with cooking; you always know what goes with what.

-Yes –agreed Phoebe – that must be your thingy.

-Come on Phoebs, we don't have abilities! – Complained Prue – If not what is mine?

-Being a pain? – Phoebe laughed

-No, this is a nice dinner, don't start you too...

Someone knock on the door.

-Saved! – Said Phoebe while going to open the door

-Hi, does Patty Halliwell lives here? – Asked Paige.

-No, she doesn't – Phoebe said with a harsh voice

-Someone from the church told me she lives in this neighborhood, and I though this may be the house. Do you know where she lives then?

-Phoebe, who is it? –Said Piper as she get close to the door – hi, who are you looking for? – Said Piper strangely recognizing the girl, but not knowing from where.

-She's looking for mom – Phoebe said, still as if she were gone from herself.

-Sorry, Patty died long time ago – Said Prue, who has listened the conversation – Did your parents know her?

-She was your mother? – Page asked, now more nervous than ever, but also sad for knowing she will never meet her biological mother.

-Yes, how did you know her? – Asked Piper.

-Well, I never knew her, but well…this is so hard.

-Do you want to come in? – Asked Phoebe, getting out of her mind, and feeling she can trust this girl, barely younger than her.

-I don't know if I should. Look, someone told me she lived here, but if I'm late, then, there's not much I can do –She turned away. Stopped and turn her head back to ask – Can I asked how long ago did she died?

-Around 21 years.

-How did she die? – Some tears started to appear in her eyes.

-Look, who are you, and why do you want to know about our mother – The four of them were feeling something inside them, but couldn't describe what it was.

-I think, I think…I'm your sister.

The three Halliwell were silent. Paige felt like running, but something was making her stay.

-You are what? – Asked Prue, trying to disbelieve something deep down she knew to be true.

-I was given up when I was born, and the nun that found me told me my real mother was called Patty Halliwell. I just needed to talk to her and know if it was true or not. I guess I'll never know.

As she was talking a breeze started to rise, and became a strong wind, that pulled Paige along the sisters inside the house.

-What was that? – Cried Piper, not liking when the air was this strong.

But soon she forgot about the wind, as something was making a noise in the attic.

-What is that? – Asked Paige, thinking maybe they had a dog.

-Is coming from the attic, did you manage to open it? – Said Phoebe.

-No – Answered Piper – It has been locked ever since I remember.

-But it is clearly coming from upstairs – Said Prue that taking the lead, started to climb the stairs.

Piper and Phoebe followed, and Paige, not knowing what to do, decided to follow as well. Clearly something wanted them three to be together.

As they reach the second floor, the lights went off. Another loud noise echoed in the attic, so getting closer to each other, and holding hands the four of them, they kept on going to the attic.

-No use, is still locked – Prue was the first one, and was pushing hard against the door, without getting any results – Can you give me some light? Someone has a phone?

-I have mine – Paige said, handing it over to Prue. As she pointed it to the door, it opened. They got inside, not needing the phone anymore, as the blue moon was illuminating it all, specially a chest which seems to be glowing under it.

-What is that? –Paige asked, not knowing they were as confused as she was.

-I think we should open it, that is why we're here – Phoebe, between scared and convince got closer to the chest, and opened it slowly.

If only they had known that Phoebe has seen this before, she remembered, in one of the hundred dreams. She was 19 years old, and was sad, cause she didn't know which way her life was going. Her grandma gave her the book then, saying one day her destiny, and that of her sisters will be revealed. Now she was scared of what all of this could mean, when she found the same book inside the chest.

She took it in her arms. A strange symbol was on the cover, like four different drawings put together into a beautiful shield. She opened it, and the four of them, look at the first page, where someone has written a small paragraph.

_Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour. We call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to us sisters! We want the power! Give us the power._

Without even thinking they four repeated out loud this page of the book. And suddenly the blue moon's light grew brighter, surrounding them, empowering them.

As it came, it was gone, and the lights of the house came back.

The four sisters stared at each other, not knowing what this meant.

-What have you done to me? – Paige blamed them, knowing that they were as confused as she was, but needing to run away from it. She stand and when the Halliwell sisters tried to react she was getting in her car, and driving back to her apartment.

The three sisters didn't talked about it. They decided to clean up the diner and go to sleep.

_-It is your destiny, accept it, and learn from it, so you can defend yourselves._

_-But Granma, what does it all mean?_

_-It means, now you know your heritage_

6.

Prue, as always was the first one in waking up. She went down to the kitchen and prepared coffee. She drank it while standing, thinking about last night. What it all meant, what had happened. Her rational mind was trying to fight the fact that it all meant something she couldn't quite understand yet.

-Morning!

-Phoebe, are you reading that book? – Prue asked looking at the old book she was dropping on the table.

-I know you think I'm crazy, but this book is ours, is from our family.

-I know that, it was in OUR attic! – Prue mocked her.

-No, not only that. It talks directly about us, the Halliwell sisters. It describe or first ancestor, Melinda Warren. She was a witch, burn for what she could do. She was a powerful witch, and had four different powers: Freeze time, Telekinesis, Vision and reflection.

-Reflection? – Asked Prue, still believing it all to be a joke.

-Yes, it says when someone attack her she could reflect the attacks on the warlock, or whatever attack her. The thing is when she was dying she had a vision. Than in future generations four sisters will have her powers, and they will be the greatest witches of all times.

-Phoebe, that old book is full of stories.

-No, is the truth, don't you feel different today. Don't you feel like freezing things? Having a vision?

-No, and I'm going to be late, so see you later. Forget that book and get a job – she said as she went down to the driveway and enter her car.

-We are good witches, and they call us the charmed ones!

But Prue was leaving already. Phoebe went to the house. She was still reading the book. The first pages were the story of the witches from Melinda Warren to themselves. But after that family tree, it was scary stuff. At the beginning what she thought were spell, to say the truth, to look for a lost witch. But then it was full of images and descriptions of different creatures, that according to the book they will face, sooner or later.

It was past 10 when she heard Piper coming down the stairs.

-Is my first day at the job, I hope things go well.

-What can go wrong, we're witches with powers…-Phoebe said.

-What? Oh Phoebe, tell me you didn't read any more stuff out of that book. It was scary yesterday.

-It wasn't, it was or heritage. We are witches, the charmed ones, and we are a force of good.

-Ok, just send me a summary of everything; I want to be there on time, to give a good impression.

-Ok, have a good day, and remember: if you move something, freeze it, have a vision, or something fells on you and you reflect it, is normal.

-Wha...? – Piper was going to ask, but thought better not, she took her purse and left.

-Phoebe was smiling. They haven't talk about it, but that girl Paige was their sister. She knew it. So she decided to go look for her. And she thought the church was the best place to look first.

7.

Paige didn't sleep too well that night. She kept dreaming with her sisters, waking up cover in sweat. Going back to sleep, feel like she was falling. It was all too weird.

When she finally woke up the bed was completely wet. She woke up, washed the sheets and took a long cold shower. She always liked them like this.

At ten she was driving to work. She was late.

-Paige! You're late!

-So sorry. I had a horrible night, you won't believe it if I tell you.

-I don't care what happened. If you really take this job serious, you come here on time, no matter what.

Paige felt silent. It was like telling her be careful if you want to get a job in this. She knew he liked her, but he had to be tough, and she appreciate not getting any special treatment. She worked hard the whole day, finishing more than she was expected to in that day.

By lunch she decided to go around the corner, so she didn't waste too much time. When she was coming back she saw one of the Halliwells at the door waiting for someone.

-Hi, Paige right? I was hoping I would find you here.

-You're Phoebe right.

-Yes, glad you remember me, do you have time to talk?

-Actually no, I don't. Look, I went there looking for my mother, she's not there. So forget about it.

-I cannot forget; this is bigger than we though. You are my sister, our sister!

-I don't know if I want to be...

-You're scared for what happened yesterday? We are too. We don't know what that was, but the four of us read the book, and I think now we should all prepare.

-Prepared for what?

-For what is coming...

Paige looked at her, knowing she was right, something has happened yesterday, and want it or not, they all were part of it.

-Look, I cannot leave work, I finish at 5. Meet you then at your house?

-Great, my sisters will be there. Sorry, our sisters – She looked at Paige and smile.

It was harder than she though to find the right church, she though she had it at first, but there was many churches around the house. When she finally mentioned the name of Paige to a nun called Agnes, she recognized the name, and after explaining she may be her sister, Agnes told her what she knew about her, including where she work, as they had a conversation last night.

She decided to go look for Prue and tell her about the meeting tonight, so she rode her bike again in Prue's direction. She has never been in the auction house, but she knew where it was.

While going there, something suddenly happened. One of those daydreams she had, only this time stronger, she felt it deep down, she felt her eyes hot and she had to stop. She looked around, and at the end of the street saw two kids with skates, exactly the ones she has just seen being run over. She run fast towards them, and stopped them right on time, before the car could hit them. All of them were in shock, but she was smiling. She kept on going to the auction house, faster than before.

8.

Piper was doing well. She has been able to cook all the dishes so far, and the people have been nice to her.

She hadn't stopped in the whole day, going from one place to another. She started to fell tired. Now people were not coming in as often, so she could rest a bit. She sat down in the kitchen, closer her eyes, and she felt the tension leave her body, trying to relax, suddenly a small shaking of the earth came, a small earthquake. She open her eyes at the same moment it stopped and watch how a pile of dishes was falling down, she, alarmed extended her arms and not knowing how, she froze the dishes in the air. She didn't know what to do, and hearing voices coming from outside, she hurried to put the dishes back in place, nothing broke, and when her boss came in things were in place.

-Good, nothing broke today. I hate living in San Francisco.

Piper didn't answer to that.

-Good work piper, I think you can live for the day. This week is for you to get the hang of it.

-Good, It was a good first day, tomorrow same time?

She went out, and Jeremy was waiting for her.

-Hey beautiful! How was the first day? – He said after kissing her.

-It was good, but, something happened, something I can't explain...

-You know you can tell me anything right?

-Yes, is just, that yesterday…I don't know. My and my sisters, I don't know.

-You know what, let me take you to one of my favorite places in town.

They set off, arriving to an abandoned building.

-Where are we Jeremy? – Piper didn't like the place, but she felt safe with Jeremy.

-At the top of the building, there's a great view of the city.

They got into the elevator, and went for the top floor.

-So how was your diner with your three sisters yesterday?

-That's when things got weird, cause… wait, I haven't told you about Paige… - A scared look appeared in Piper's face.

-Well, let's say I was expecting her probably for longer than you. Without your powers you were just an appetizer, now, you and your sisters are the banquet – he said, while showing fire coming out of his fingers.

He took a knife out, and was waiting for an opportunity to stab her. Piper didn't know what to do, and when he attack, scared she just protected her self with her hands, freezing him in the process. She look at first not truly believing it, but knowing he was freeze, she just got out of the elevator, and run home.

Phoebe got into Prue's office really excited, and told her what had happened

-Phoebe, you just believe it yourself. Kids are irresponsible, that could or could not have happened.

-Not Prue, you just don't believe we have powers; c'mon we always knew something was off, and now our inner powers are unleashed.

-Truly, our inner powers, so what am I supposed to do, fly in a broom?

-No, those are not our powers I told you this morning

-Phoebs, I know what you told me, but do you seriously want me to believe we can do tricks? – She said this while picking up thing from her desk, turning at the last moment with a bothered look, lifting her arms, in that moment all the papers in the room flew in the direction she pointed.

-Ha ha, that's great! That means one of our sisters is around the city freezing stuff, while the other is a walking mirror!

-Oh my god, Phoebe, what have we done – Prue now sunk into the reality of their situation – What did you told me about monsters?

-Oh, yeah, we are the charmed ones, and protect the innocents from the forces of evil.

-Great, I need to drink.

Phoebe convinced her to go home, where they were meeting Paige. They tried to call Piper, but she was not answering. Anyway, she will be there by that time.

When they got home, Paige was at the door.

-Sorry, I arrived a little early.

-No, is fine, let's go inside, sorry you had to wait in the rain.

-Don't worry, I like the rain – Paige said while they were getting into the house.

-So Piper is not here, but we should talk about what happened yesterday.

-Look – said Paige – I don't know what you are, but I don't want to get involved in this stuff, I cannot even explained what was that thing yesterday.

-Well, what that thing was, was our powers manifesting.

-Phoebe – Prue complained, not thinking everybody will believe without seeing.

-Prue, she has to know, it is our heritage

-What is our heritage?

-We are witches, and we have powers, that would help us protect our selves, and other innocents from the source of all evil, and his demons.

-What? – Paige was in disbelieving, but still, somehow she knew it to be true.

-Phoebe, don't scare her, we don't even know if she's one of us. She must be our sister. If she truly is, why did mom never told us about her? Why she gave her away?

-We cannot know about it, I guess that something we will have to find out.

-Look I don't even want to take part of this; I think I'm leaving.

-Good, leave – Prue said, getting angry at the situation.

-Prue, she's our invitee, she should stay.

-I think I'm leaving, seriously.

-Great, then there's the door – Prue said that, and again, not thinking about what could happened pointed with her hand.

Instantly she knew she was using her power, and it was aimed at Paige, but Paige, somehow feeling the danger just put her hands, and a transparent mirror appear that reflected the attack, throwing it back to Prue, who felt back.

-Oh my god, what was that? – Asked Paige, now not wanting to leave.

-That was your reflecting power, which means Piper is the freezer one – Phoebe answered helping Prue up.

-And so the four of us are freaks of nature, great.

They were discussing this, while suddenly Piper open the door.

-I think I have a problem.

-Did you discovered your power?

-What? No, well, yes, I freeze things, but what was that thing you were talking about this morning

-Warlocks?

-Yea, I think Jeremy is one; he just tried to kill me.

All of them got scared; someone has just tried to kill their sister.

-I think I read something in the book; we can use spells, our powers, something to kill warlocks.

They run upstairs to the attic, to look in the book for ways of to get ride of Jeremy.

-Apparently we have to know what he is, or we cannot find the proper way to destroy it.

-Hey, but we have this – Said Paige, who has being going around the book looking at different stuff.

-To lose a love forever – read Piper – sounds promising

-Yea, I could have use those a couple of times – said Phoebe, thinking out loud.

-Ok, I think we have more of what we need here, so let's get to work.

They took a basket, a puppet to represent Jeremy, nine candles anointed with oils and spices, and a rose given from the lover. They followed the instruction, repeating at the same time the words: _Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart let me be, Jeremy and go away forever._

They remained quiet for some time, not knowing whether is has worked or not.

Phoebe took the basket, to put it away, and felt how Jeremy has not being destroyed, just damage.

-Girls, we still have a problem. Jeremy is on his way here.

-I though we got ride of him.

-That spell is to lose a lover; it must have worked differently in a warlock that really wants to destroy us.

-So what do we do now? – Asked Piper, scared.

Jeremy reach the house with thorns coming out of is body, and piercing it in a painful way. Now more than before he wanted their powers.

He opened the door with a kick, and there they were, the four sisters.

-Well, well, look what we have, a family reunion. Let me say I will love to get y hands on you all – he said, while showing is ire fingers.

-Come and get us – Piper said in a daring way.

Jeremy threw a blast of fire to the girls, but Paige easily reflected it. Unfortunately it didn't affect Jeremy.

-I see you think you're something cause you can reflect my powers, well, let's see how you do hand to hand. – He said while taking out the knife and getting closer to them.

-I guess that won't be necessary – Said Prue, and with a move of her hands pushed him away from them.

He stood up, and with an angry look run to them again. Prue pushed him again, this time harder, but she knew she couldn't do it forever.

Jeremy threw another bolt of fire this time pointing to Piper, who was farther away from Paige. Phoebe seeing this threw herself in front of the fire, and when it reached her, nothing happened. She felt it hitting her, but as soon as it happened it disappeared.

-More witch tricks? – Asked Jeremy, now really angry with all of them.

Piper froze him, not even knowing how she was able to.

-Prue, you cannot stop him forever, we have to hide – She told her sisters.

The four of them run up to the attic, and put as many things as they could find in front of the door.

-What are we doing now? – Said Piper

– We can search the book for another spell – Phoebe was already flicking throw the pages.

-We don't have much time for that – Said Prue, who was looking at the furniture in the door being pushed out of the way, and was getting ready to fight with her newfound power.

-Girls, I know this all happened really fast, but now that I know I have sisters, I don't want to die without getting to know you – Paige, with tears in her eyes was looking at them.

These words sunk deep in the three Halliwells, who got closer to Paige, and hug her.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Jeremy was watching the scene.

-So sad you won't have time to fight over clothes and make up – he said mocking them.

-Bad for you, who won't know love like ours -Said Prue, putting her self in front of her sisters, and protecting them.

The other three stood behind, holding her, holding together and ready to face the threat together. When suddenly a light started to glow around them.

Jeremy, scared threw fire at them, but it got deflected easily. He didn't know if it hit Phoebe or if Paige used her power, but nothing affected it.

Prue used once again her power, throwing him further away than before, against some old furniture that was at the end of the attic. Then fear appeared in Jeremy's face, which understood their true power.

-This must be it, why we are the strongest witches to be born, our powers grow stronger when together – She said, holding her sisters close to her – I read a spell that belong to the charmed ones, the same one mom wrote on our Ouija board. "The power of four will let us soar".

The four sisters knew what they have to do, and started to say out loud the spell.

_The power of four will let us soar_

_The power of four will let us soar_

_The power of four will let us soar_

After repeating it for three times Jeremy started to shake, finally blowing up. The glow around the sisters faded, and they were smiling.

-We did it, we are the charmed ones – Paige said.

-But is not enough, we have to destroy the source – Phoebe said, knowing that they still have a long way to go.

9.

When Piper woke up she could smell coffee in the kitchen, and she knew Prue was up. She and Phoebe were in the kitchen, having breakfast.

-Good morning – Piper said – Witches!

She laughed, and the other two laugh too.

-I know we just found out about it, but I think we should learn, and fast. First lesson: be together. Our powers are stronger when closer.

Someone ring the doorbell.

-Talking about being close – Phoebe said – That's out sister.

The three of them went to the entrance.

-Hi, is it too early? – Paige asked.

-No, please come in – Piper said letting her in.

They went to the living room, and sat.

-Well, after these two days, I guess there are many question we have, but one bigger than others – Prue said, looking at Paige.

-Well, two days ago I didn't think I have a family, and now I've just vanquished a warlock with my three sisters– Paige was nervous, but smiled.

-Look, we want to know how it is that you are our sister. The first step will be calling our father, and ask him about it, as probably is your father as well, but the important thing is that no matter what he or others say, you are truly our sister – Phoebe said.

-You are our witch sister, and so we all should learn about this together – Piper added.

-And we don't know much about each other, but sure we should get to it. And the first step is by talking – Prue looked at her, then at Phoebe and Piper, and then at Paige again – Sister, would you like to have lunch with us?

The four of them left the house, Prue was the last one, looked behind at the open door, and with a flick of her hand she closed the door. The other three laughed. And together they went.


End file.
